


Gravity

by Aniquant



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Confessions, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Fall (Good Omens), Feelings, Forbidden Love, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Crowley (Good Omens), POV First Person, Post-Fall (Good Omens), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniquant/pseuds/Aniquant
Summary: Just a stream of consciousness, POV Crowley. A little painful, but lots of feelings. Hopeful ending, for sure.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Gravity

"To spread my arms and fall. To dissolve into you. To turn into splashing water. 

Now you're going to feel what it's like to have me by your side. Can you feel how it burns inside? Do you know how to live with it for the whole eternity? Do you know what lies beyond this eternity?

You know - you lower your eyes shyly.

Will you stay by my side …?

Say it! Say it now. You’re the only one I can expect to be honest.

What do you feel inside? The same as I do? It seems to me I’m assembled from shards.

I've lived with it for thousands of years, and, you know…

Nothing was more beautiful than your eyes. No star shone as brightly as you did. 

In the thickest tarry darkness, at the deepest bottom, I always remembered you and you were lighting the way inside of me.

Where was I to go when my wings were broken in so many places? Do you even know what that is - an enduring fear? An emptiness in my chest, pulling like a wound. So many times I wanted to call your name, but instead I just walked away.

You know, I kept thinking I was falling down. And then I saw you, and it was as if I’d been picked up by some force unknown. Your gravity is my only way not to fall.

Your smile is my way of not disappearing into the void.

Only you can see and hear me, and even though I almost merge with the endless sulfur rain, I remember - you're always there, behind that cloud, reaching out to me, holding out your hand. This hand I will never forget.

You’re scared and you turn away, but the hand - you’re not taking your hand away!

You stand there knowing that you will also suffer, that you’ll be guilty all around, but you still come to me and take my hand, give yourself to me to be there for me, to share this black infinity and burn together, bursting into flames of burning stars, exploding planets.

Do you really have the courage to share this fall with me? But no, you believe we won't fall. Is one wing each enough for us to hold on? We will hide with you in our own Eden, on the farthest of the stars.

How’s this? Are you ready to disappear with me? To stay together only as an echo in the infinity, but the echo is one for two. Forever side by side, forever wing on wing. How do you like that? Does it burn you inside?

Why are you crying ... Do you know how much you've done? Do you know that you saved the whole world with just one glance?

You and I are interlocking galaxies, we'll never die, we can never separate, we will turn into a black hole and become an eternal void, absolutely full of each other.

But they don't need to know about it.

I'll just whisper to you.

And you will answer.

Not now.

Later.

Lets do it together.

You are the most beautiful star in the universe.

I would die for you, but you…

You won't let me do this.

You pick me up,

reach out your hand and we

spin around each other again.

In one orbit.

Our gravity is one for two.

We are one.

Angel?"

" _Yes._ "


End file.
